<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It had to be you by BJWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892050">It had to be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester'>BJWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Demons, F/M, Family, Love, Pain, Self-Hatred, Torture, compassion - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Ellen Harvelle's oldest daughter, Jordan. This is your story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If I had only known.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have no idea when it happened, only that one minute you were checking into a local motel after a hunt, and the next you were some bitch ass demons meat suit. It didn't take you long to find out this wasn't a random possession. This was pure, hatred, revenge. Revenge for a couple of Winchesters. You had been chosen for this particular mission. Because you had become special to the Winchester's and one Bobby Singer. <br/>  After your mother and sister were killed they had all vowed to take care of you. A promise made by all three, a promise that caused you nothing but resentment. Add to that the anger you felt for the way your family had died, you were your own enemy. That is till now. </p><p>The night before all hell broke lose. </p><p>"Ellen, don't talk like that." Bobby muttered. He and Ellen were sitting at his dinning room table, as everyone else did their best to catch some sleep, before what may be considered the final fight. Bobby turned his wheel chair and made his way to the fridge to get another beer. </p><p>"Damn it singer, I need your word. If anything should happen to me, I need to know that my girls will be looked after." </p><p>"Nothing is going to happen to you." he said taking a swig. </p><p>"You don't know that. This shit could go south, and if it does I won't beable to rest unless I know they are cared for. Jo she'd be a wreck. And Jordan... Jordan acts tough, but deep down she's a ticking time bomb. Just like her father. They both are going to need someone there for them. And I want that someone to be you." </p><p>"You know I will be there for your girls, but talking about this is bad mojo. Just putting that idea out there is asking for trouble." Bobby insisted. </p><p>Ellen ignored his comment. </p><p>"Thanks Bobby.." was all she said. </p><p>Bobby had no idea what he was agreeing to, had he well he may have told her there was no way he wanted the responsibility. But family didn't end in blood, and Ellen and her girls were just that. Family. </p><p> </p><p>The death. </p><p>Jo laid against her mother, bloody and dying. </p><p>"Mom, just go. I can do this on my own." Jo managed to say. </p><p>"I'm not going any where." She looked up into the sad eyes of Dean and Sam. </p><p>"Take care of Jordan, she's going to need all the help she can get." </p><p>"Of course." Sam said. Dean nodded. </p><p>"I mean it. She's not as strong as she acts. She's gonna fight you, she's gonna fight Bobby. God I hate to leave her, But out of the two.... Jordan doesnt think before she acts... She doesn't weigh the consequences. And when she's angry... She's going to try and push you away. Don't let her. No matter how much she tries, promise me? Promise me that you won't let her think I chose Jo over her.. That this was more than what it appears." </p><p>"Sure Ellen. We'll look out for her." Dean said finally. </p><p>"Tell her I love her.. I'm proud of her.. Always have been. I know I treated the two of them different, but Jordan..." </p><p>"She'll be fine, Ellen. We'll see to it." Sam said. Ellen nodded.. </p><p>"Go, it's time." She said. Dean hesitated for a second and then loosened the chains. The hell hounds pounded against the door. Dean looked over his shoulder once and then followed his brother outside. </p><p>"Dean! Sam! Cass says there's reapers all over the damn place... I" your ran across the street toward them. </p><p>"Cass went to scope out the other side..Wait where's mom?" You asked both guys glanced toward the hardware store. </p><p>"They're in there?" you ask turning to head toward it. Dean grabbed your arm..</p><p>"Jor.." before he could say another word the building exploded. panic set in and you did your best to break away from him, and go toward the flames. </p><p>"Jordan, they're gone." He said pulling you along with them. </p><p>Days later. </p><p>You sat outside and starred at the wrecked cars, a bottle of jack in your hand. </p><p>"Hey Bobby said soups on."  Dean said. </p><p>"Not hungry."  you mumbled taking a swig. </p><p>"Jordan you've got to eat." </p><p>"Says who?" </p><p>"Say's your body. You're not going to do anyone any good if you starve." </p><p>"Well listen to you, acting like a father."  you snarled taking another swig. Dean reached out and snagged the bottle from your hands. </p><p>"What the hell?" you growled standing up " That's mine." </p><p>"You're done. I'm not going to stand here anylonger and watch you kill yourself with a bottle of Jack. Ellen wouldn't want you to." </p><p>"DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER, LIKE SHE ACTUALLY GAVE A RATS ASS ABOUT ME!" you yell. </p><p>"Jordan she loved you." Dean insisted. </p><p>"No she didn't, if she did she wouldn't have left me here, alone." </p><p>"She didn't leave you alone jordan. You have us." </p><p>"Bull shit! She chose my sister over me.. She fucking chose death over me! I'll never forgive her for that. And I sure as hell don't need you or anyone else telling me how the fuck to live my life!!" You spat. You shoved Dean hard with both hands, not that it had much of an effect on him, and stormed off.  </p><p>"Oh Ellen..." Was all He said before turning and heading back inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months later. </p><p>You walked into the motel, tired but feeling like you may have actually accomplished something. A feeling that only lasted a day at the most. Hunting to you had become your drug of choice, and it seemed if you went more than 48 hours with out killing something you would start to go into withdrawls. Your phone buzzed and you glanced at Bobby's name before tossing it onto the bed, and letting it go to voice mail. You were to tired to listen to his bull shit. It was always the same. </p><p>"Hey girl how are you? Give me a call would ya. I made a promise to your mama to look out for you, don't make me break that promise." yada yada yada... Seriously he needed to give it up, it had been almost 9 months since Ellen and Jo had died. 5 months since you left his house, chasing vampires and not looking back. And it had been a month since you had even talked to Dean. IT was almost like he hated you for taking off.  If it wasn't for Sam you wouldn't be in contact with any of them. <br/>Sam seemed to understand. <br/>You needed a break, a chance to clear your head. His conversations were always direct and to the point, even though you could hear in his voice he wanted to say more. He respected you enough not to. It was he who tipped you off on this hunt for a waif. </p><p>52 hours earlier. </p><p>"Hey Jordan, how's it going?" </p><p>"Good." </p><p>"That's good. So I got wind of this thing going on in Charlottesville, You still in that area?</p><p>"Not far, could be there in a days drive. Any idea what?" </p><p>"Not sure. I'll send you the info. Good to hear your voice." </p><p>"Yours too Sam, thanks." </p><p>You were sure it was just his way of confirming you were still alive. Sweet sweet Sam. Dean he cared too, Maybe he cared a little to much. But his conversations only reminded you that you were a mess, and you needed to get your head out of your ass and start thinking about What Ellen would want. You knew what your mother would want, for you to get the son of a bitches that hurt your sister, her baby girl. </p><p>You ran your hand over your face, and turned on the shower. The steam instantly started to fill the room, maybe if it hadnt you would have seen the smoke in the mirror. Maybe if you weren't focusing on them you would of had your guard up. But it didn't matter, because by time you saw it, it was inside of you, and there was no turning back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby turned down the fire under the skillet and wiped his hands on a towel before going to answer the front door. Who ever it was, certainly was in a hurry as they knocked again, even harder. </p><p>"Hold your damn horses already!" he scoffed as he tore open the front door. He froze when he looked into the eyes of Jordan. She smiled sweetly at him. </p><p>"Hey Bobby." </p><p>"Jordan." He said starring out her. </p><p>"Yep the prodigal child has returned. That is if she's still welcomed." The words were barely out of your mouth The old man pulled you into a hug. </p><p>"Sam said you were in North Carolina." He said after he pulled back.  You smiled sweetly. </p><p>"I was, and now I'm here." </p><p>"Well get your tail in here already." he said leading the way toward the kitchen. </p><p>"So how have you been?" you ask </p><p>"You know, still stubborn as a mule. Get you something?" </p><p>"Beer if you've got one." </p><p>"Coming right up." He said going to the fridge. </p><p>"So where are the guys?" You ask watching him closely. </p><p>"Funny you should ask, they're actually on there way. Should be here by sundown."  He said handing you a longneck. </p><p>"Awesome. To Old friends." you said lifting the bottle. </p><p>"I'll drink to that." he said.  He took a drink then turned to what ever he had sizzling on the stove. </p><p>"Hey Bobby."  </p><p>"Yeah?"  He turned to face you and you smashed your bottle up against his head, with such force that he went down.</p><p>Dean opened the door to Bobby's and dropped his duffle bag on the floor. Sam followed suit. </p><p>"Bobby?!" Dean called out. </p><p>"In here.." Bobby's voice came from the kitchen. Sam and Dean pushed open the divider doors and froze. </p><p>Bobby was tied to a chair, dried blood caked to his face. Dean and Sam rushed to him. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that just yet." They stopped and looked at the person speaking. </p><p>"Jordan?" Sam said. </p><p>"What the hell." </p><p>"Not exactly." you say.  You blink and your eyes turned black, then back again. </p><p>"We need to talk boys."  you say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pain is in the eyes of the beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pov </p><p>I stared at Jordan, my brain trying to make sense of what was going on infront of me. </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" I scoffed through gritted teeth. </p><p>"We'll get to that in a minute. First things first. Have a seat boys." She waved her hand and two chairs slid out from the table.  Sam and I stood starring at her, hatred in our eyes.<br/>
"Or not.." she said sarcasticly. She sighed. </p><p>"I am so going enjoy kicking your ass." I growl. </p><p>"Really? You need to come up with a new pick up line Winchester."  She said rolling her eyes. </p><p>"What do you want?" Sam asked. </p><p>"What I want is to be queen of Hell. But for now I'll settle with the two of you answering my questions." </p><p> "What questions?" Sam asked</p><p>"Where's you buddy Castiel for one." </p><p>"Cass? Don't know, haven't heard from him in months." </p><p>"Yeah, see I don't believe you. I know you wouldn't let your little pet get to far away from you. So Why don't you call him up? HAte for him to miss this little party." </p><p>"Why don't you call him up yourself?" I asked. </p><p>"Tried that, the douche won't take my calls." </p><p>"Sorry but I seemed to have lost his number." I tell her. </p><p>She nodded "Well let's just see if we can jog your memory." She closed her fist tightly. Almost instantly Bobby yelled out in pain, and a small trickle of blood escaped his mouth. </p><p>"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. </p><p>"Maybe, but not today. And not while your friend here is my prom date." She smiled, and I side glanced Sam. </p><p>"We Don't know where Cass is." Sam insisted. </p><p>"I suggest you find him. Because if he doesn't show up in the next few hours I'm gonna start killing off his little wolf pack one by one. And the Princess here, well she's gonna have a front row seat, through her own eyes. Is that what you want?" </p><p>"We don't make deals with Demons." Bobby managed to mutter. </p><p>"Sure you do, everyone does. In time. But don't worry old man, age before beauty, right?" </p><p>"Now what's it gonna be? Castiel? Or one hell of a therapist bill for Miss Harvelle?" Her eyes flashed. </p><p>"Help me.. Dean Sam I can't breathe.. please.. Bobby, I'm so sorry... Bobby..." </p><p>"Jordan?" Sam asked softly.  Her eyes flashed back again. </p><p>"So what'll it be boys. An angel for your BFF's Soul? Fair trade wouldn't you say?" </p><p>I look at Sam. He looked defeated, and gave a small nodd. </p><p>"Castiel... We have a problem.." I called out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angel Vs Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an awkward moment of silence and the Castiel stood among them. </p><p>Cass's pov </p><p>I could tell by his words that something was seriously wrong. So I prepared myself before making my appearance. It took only a split second for me to realize that the situation at hand was worse than I thought. </p><p>"Well well, look he decided to join the party after all." Jordan said. Although I knew it wasn't her that was speaking. </p><p>"Balaam.. What are you doing here?" I asked. </p><p>"So you do know this asshole." Dean hissed. </p><p>I say nothing, just nod. </p><p>"You have something I need." </p><p>"I don't have it." </p><p>Jordan's eyes studied me closely. </p><p>"If not, you know where to get it. And I want it." She said calmly. </p><p>"You need to let them go, they have nothing to do with this." </p><p>"They do now. Where is it Castiel?" </p><p>Again I said nothing, just stared. Anger starting to flow. </p><p>"Cas, who is this?" Sam asked</p><p>Not taking my eyes off of her I answered him. </p><p>"His name is Balaam. Although you know him as the Demon, Greed." </p><p>"Greed?" Dean repeated the last word as if his mouth was full of bile. </p><p>"I am not greedy.. I simply know what I want, and I get it at all cost." </p><p>"I told you, I don't have it. And I have no idea where it is." </p><p>Balaam said nothing. Just looked at me, not believing a word I was telling him.  It was a type of stand off. Him not believing me, and me not giving in. Neither of us so much as blinking.  Slowly he noded. </p><p>"If you say so." he say quietly. We all watched unsure of what his next move was about to be. Jordan's body walked to the near by fridge. Turned, faced it and suddenly began to bang her head into it, with such force that blood sprayed from her face. </p><p>"Jordan!" Dean yelled. He and Dean attempted to move but couldn't, as if stuck in cement. </p><p>"Balmaal stop!" I yelled. </p><p>He turned and faced us. Jordan's face was covered in blood. Her nose, and lip busted. A gash on her head. </p><p>"Jesus!" Bobby said. </p><p>"I see I have your attention now." </p><p>"I don't have it. But I may beable to get it." I tell him. </p><p>"May?" He replied. In an instant he had a knife. It seemed to come out of no where, and was holding it to Jordan's throat. </p><p>"Don't!" Sam begged. </p><p>"I want the crown Castiel!" </p><p>"You son of a bitch. I am so going to kill you!" Dean hissed. </p><p>"Maybe, but you'd have to kill her too. Because I'm not giving her up till I get that Crown." </p><p>"You have to give us some time." Cass said. </p><p>"Fine.. 24 hrs. Jordan and I, we can go have some fun in the meantime." He said,"But if you go over the 24 hrs.. what ever happens after that is on the four of you."  And then they were gone. Bobby slumped from his chair, Dean catching him seconds before. I instantly made my way to him, touched his arm and he was healed. </p><p>"What the hell cass.. What crown is he talking about? And where in the hell is it?" Dean hissed. </p><p>"The Crown of David." </p><p>"You can get that?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Possibly. Then again I may not have to." </p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked </p><p>I sighed. </p><p>"Like I said, Balaam is all about Greed. If he thinks he's getting a better deal odds are he'll move on." </p><p>"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked </p><p>I didn't know the answer to that. All I did know was that we had to work fast. Jordan's life depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friends in Low places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam  stood across from Cass, in a small diner</p><p>"He's not going to come." Dean said. </p><p>"He'll be here." Cass insisted. </p><p>"Even if he does show, why would he help us? We're not exactly BFFS." Sam said</p><p>"Because Balaam is as much of a pain in the ass to him, as he is to us." Cass insisted. Dean glanced around to notice everyone in the diner, except for them, had seemed to be frozen in time. </p><p>"Hello Boys." Crowley said as he slid in next to Cass. </p><p>"We need your help." Cass said. </p><p>"Surprise, surprise. When the chips are down, you always come running to daddy Crowley." </p><p>"Cut the crap crowley." Dean said </p><p>"So what exactly is it you want from me?" </p><p>"Balmaal." Cas said. </p><p>Crowley looked at him un moved. </p><p>"You called me here for that nuisance?" </p><p>"That nuisance is currently possessing Jordan." Dean hissed. </p><p>"You don't say? What the devil is he up to now?" </p><p>"He wants the crown of David." </p><p>"So give it to him." </p><p>"I don't have it." </p><p>"Well looks like you boys have a bit of a situation, I don't see what this has to do with me." </p><p>"Jordan, YOu owe her." Sam said</p><p>"I owe no one." </p><p>"She saved your life. Only a coward, would not honor that commitment." Cas insisted. </p><p>"Bloody hell. Fine, what's the plan?" </p><p>No one spoke. </p><p>"You don't even have a plan?" He asked looking at the three of them. </p><p>"I do, but I'm not sure you will like it." Cass said. </p><p>"I'm positive I won't. But let's hear it anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>